Thousand Island mixed with Greek
by nikki-kun05
Summary: 30 splurts about our favorite psycho hosebeast and know-it-all paired together. Like two different salad dressings mixed together. Yum.


**AN:** My second try at a fanfic, I hope it's an okay read. Basically, I went to a random word generator took 30 words and used them as prompts for these random splurts about Izzy/Noah.

I'd like to thank my friend Albert Einstein's Fangirl for checking my work. You are awesome! :)

Oh yeah...I don't own TDI or any of its characters 'cuz if I did this would be canon and I'd be Canadian. *shrug*

* * *

Thousand Island mixed with Greek

Pattern

There was no pattern to her. She had no rhyme or reason. She was absolutely unpredictable and it aggravated him to no end, yet he secretly loved her for it.

List

Izzy kept a list of things she had to do for the day incase she forgot something. One of the items on her imaginary list was to bug her favorite egghead for a good hour or two.

Enjoyable

Arguing with him was an enjoyable pastime for her because she knew she would win every single argument without breaking a sweat.

Natural

She was anything but natural. In fact, he wouldn't doubt the possibility of her coming from some unknown planet in another universe. He had once told her this and she just cackled madly, telling him that he read too many sci-fi books. He didn't see her look toward the sky with a secretive grin.

Almost

They almost kissed as she appeared out of nowhere in a cloud of smoke falling on top of him. After he realized that she was inches from his face, he quickly shoved her off of his person and walked away red, in the face from embarrassment. She looked to his retreating figure with a shred of guilt and regret. **(1)**

Proud

He couldn't explain it, but he felt immensely proud to see her as one of the final five of Total Drama Action. He would never admit it, but he cheered for the crazy bird to win the stupid thing.

Approximately

In approximately three minutes operation glomp the egghead will commence.

Dance

He didn't want to dance so of course she made him do it with her usual persuasion of talking a mile-a-minute-with-that-high-pitched-voice-of-hers-until- "FINE I'LL DANCE WITH YOU!"

Due

He was panicking because he had a library book due and he didn't know where to look. She volunteered to help look for it forgetting the fact that he lent it to her a week ago and she already returned it for him (but he didn't need to know that yet.) For now she was going to go on an adventure with him.

Clearly

He clearly enjoyed violence between other people, so she took him to a hockey match. He wasn't very thrilled with the sport at the beginning, but as the players got into fights he couldn't help but smirk in enjoyment. They shared popcorn while watching another fight break out in the penalty box.

Chumminess

Cody teased him about his relationship with her endlessly.

"You guys are so cute and close!" he'd say with a laugh.

Noah would groan and respond weakly with, "It's not like that…we're just…"

"The best of Chums?"

"Shut up Cody."

Away

"Izzy doesn't want to go away! She wants to stay!" He didn't know what to do when she started talking in third person.

Stretchier

Noah raised an eyebrow as she stretched the pair of shorts he got back from Duncan. She commented that they were stretchier than before. **(2)**

Rest

All he wanted to do was rest from the long flight home, but she wouldn't let him. "Come on Noah! Adventure awaits inside this very airport. ARRRG! I'm pirate captain Escope!"

Bouncy

He was a stable guy who liked to sit back when it was time to take action. She was the complete opposite. She couldn't sit still for five seconds and she was possibly the bounciest person he knew.

Tranquilized

He could have sworn he heard the theme to "Psycho" playing nearby. When he found the source of his curiosity he also found Izzy, calmer than he had ever seen her, listening to the haunting song. She gave him a tranquil smile as he continued to stare at her everyday ritual of listening to her horror movie soundtracks.

Bathroom

He yelled and screamed for someone to help him out of the locked bathroom that he occupied until he was hoarse. He almost gave up hope until he heard someone yell, "I'll save you Noah!" After waiting a good six minutes for something to happen he heard the unmistakable sound of a chainsaw. In no time at all the entire door had been destroyed by a maniacal Izzy. Noah stared at the door way with wide eyes. Izzy just grinned at him and said, "I told ya' I'd save you."

Scale

"On a scale from one to ten, one being the highest, I'd give you a negative one." Noah just smirked feeling his ego inflate. "I'd then give you an eight for that kiss you gave Cody. I'm sorry but that was weak and on his ear? Bleh…possibly the worst kiss ever." He promptly felt his ego deflate and his face break into a scowl.

Mooch

Noah enjoyed eating sweet pickles they were his favorite. Imagine his joy when he found a jar of sweet pickles in the resort's fridge.

"Are those pickles?" Noah looked up from his snacking to answer Izzy but she already had hand in the jar.

"Hey! Find your own pickles!" Noah said smacking her hand away.

"Aww! Noah don't be so stingy you can spare a few!"

"Mine!"

"RAWR!"

Needless to say Noah shared the pickles.

Ill

Neither one would admit it, but their tummy ached after eating an entire jar of pickles.

"Why didn't you guys save me any?" Cody asked with his cocky grin.

The two glared at the tech geek as he grabbed a bag of pickled flavored chips.

Flowing

Her hair flowed in the wind as she howled to the moon. Noah's eye twitched at the odd behavior and he wondered why he thought it was good idea to watch perform her nightly ritual.

Upset

She was upset that Justin managed to use his powers on her again, she felt weak. Noah rolled his eyes. He was upset about it too but he was more upset of the fact that it bothered him so much. He really despised his anti-self.

Tush

Why was she shaking her butt in his face? Why did he like having her butt shaked in his face? Why did he want to grab her butt?

"I'm just dancing Noah! Don't act like I'm doing something bad." She said laughing at his red face.

Noah just shook his head trying to calm himself and get the image of him grabbing her tush out of his mind.

Smitten

Cody knew his friend felt something special for the local crazy, and it was obvious that she felt the same for the bookworm, as she constantly hung out with him even though he'd repeatedly tell her to leave him alone. Tired of them dancing around one another, Cody thought of plans to get the two together, after all he was already a successful matchmaker. How hard could it be to get Noah and Izzy together?

Offset

Part of Cody's plan involved getting them to both confess their feelings. He was immediately put offset by the fact that when he approached Izzy about it she just screamed her feelings of love for Noah to the heavens and giggled about as if embarrassed. Needless to say Noah heard her. Cody annoyed by his plans falling apart left the two to talk but he was also feeling hopeful that the two would hook up.

Express

Saying something negative or sarcastic was easy, but trying to say how you feel to the girl who just screamed the same thing was hard. He sighed and scratched his head as if irritated.

"You know you could start by saying that you feel the same way or that you don't feel the same way or you can say that my eyes shine like emeralds or-" she didn't get to finish as he had smashed his lips to hers. She then knew he felt the same way.

Promise

It wasn't fair. They had finally gotten together but their distant homes kept them apart. It was when they landed at the airport for home that they promised one another to make their relationship survive the distance. Both were stubborn and knew they would make it work. They sealed their promise with a kiss.

Clumsy

They hadn't seen eachother in months, so their kisses were clumsy and hungry.

"We need more practice." Noah said panting for air.

"No, you need more practice." Izzy growled lunging for his lips again.

This later became a process Izzy liked to call re-acquaintance whenever one of them got to see the other.

Lovemaking

Their first time was a week after they moved in with one another. Their second time was a month later. Their third time was five days after their second. Their fourth time was two weeks after their third because they got into a disagreement about whether or not Pluto was a planet. Their fifth time was saved for their honeymoon after Noah proposed the week after they made up from their fight.

Mailbox

Looking through his mail, Cody found an envelope that caught his immediate attention.

"What is it?" his girlfriend asked when she noticed him staring at the purple envelop and its contents.

"It's a wedding invitation."

"Who's wedding?"

"Noah and Izzy's."

"That's great! Why d'you look like you're not happy?"

"Um…I'm happy it's just that they made me Maid of honor."

"Err…maybe it's a typo?"

"Knowing Izzy, I'd say she's serious." Gwen just chuckled as her boyfriend went for the phone to call Noah.

* * *

**(1)** I dunno...I imagine this was takes place when Izzy leaves the island the second time.

**(2)** xD I just wanted Noah to get his shorts back from the special *shrugs*

Tell me if you liked or hated it. Just whatever.


End file.
